Le pire jour de Konoha
by atchoum35
Summary: Konoha va devoir faire face au jour le plus horrible de son histoire. Une attaque sans précédent va s'abattre sur ce village , ils le savent et ne peuvent pas l'éviter. le pire c'est que le responsable est parmi eux. Rated M pour language et jurons
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, ici l'auteur, voici le premier chapitre de ma première histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour plus d'infos. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah oui, j'oubliais, je ne possède aucuns droits sur Naruto et c'est bien dommage.**

 _-« Pensées »_

-« Dialogues »

Chapitre 1 : Le conseil de guerre ou bien de survie ?

L'ambiance dans la salle est lourde et tendue, on peut lire sur le visage des personnes présentes toute une palette d'émotions. Concentration, inquiétude, nervosité…désespoir ? Ce sont là les plus visibles et celui qui semble toute les portés sur sa face ridée n'est nul autre que Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime Hokage de Konoha. Non, franchement rien qu'a voir sa tête on serait en droit de penser que le vieil homme vient de recevoir un message annonçant une visite conjointe d'un inspecteur des impôts, d'un huissier et de sa belle mère et qu'ils sont tous entrés en même temps dans la pièce. Les autres personnes présentes n'en mènent pas plus large d'ailleurs.

Examinant la tête de leur chef et celles de leurs voisins ils comprennent qu'ils en sont tous au même point et que bizarrement la perspective d'être quelqu'un d'autre dans un endroit loin, loin mais vraiment loin est une idée encore plus séduisante qu'une Tsunade Senju complètement nue. Pourtant ils sont tous puissants et courageux, ils sont les chefs de clans de Konoha et les meilleurs jonins du village. Par tous les Kamis, il y a même des ANBU qui ont été volontaires plusieurs fois pour des missions suicides. Ils ont tous menés des combats sanglants et désespérés, ils ont tous eu à prendre des décisions graves et lourdes de conséquences sur l'instant et dans le feu du combat. Néanmoins aucun d'entre eux n'ose parler.

- _« Je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir. »_ pense Sarutobi

\- _« Même moi le Sandaime Hokage, celui qui à reçu le titre de professeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à l'idée de ce qui nous attends. Pour l'amour des kamis, je suis sûr que si je ferme les yeux je verrais Shinigami-sama me faire un grand sourire amicale en tapotant les siège à coté du sien pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. On est vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il faut que tout soit prêt ce soir ou je ne mise même pas un Ryo sur nos têtes »_

Soupirant un grand coup, l'Hokage concentre ses pensées et regarde la foule de visages inquiets éclairés par les lampes de la pièce et la lumière de lune filtrant à travers les fenêtres de son bureau.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs à voir vos visages vous savez tous pourquoi vous avez été convoqués ici. » Pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes donnèrent un signe de têtes en guise d'approbation.

\- « Il est donc inutile de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, l'heure est grave, notre village bien aimé va faire face a l'une des plus grandes menace de son histoire, nul ne sera épargné par cette guerre car oui, ne vous y tromper pas il s'agit bel et bien d'une guerre et il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimé l'adversaire ou nous n'auront peut être même plus nos yeux pour pleurer si je veux rester poli. »

Se tournant vers le commandant des ANBU il dit :

-« Ryu, toutes les permissions et congés sont annulés à l'instant. Je veux que toutes les patrouilles d'ANBU soient doublées. De nouvelles rondes doivent être mises en places pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible et aussi au cas où l'ennemi aurait appris par cœur le rythme des patrouilles. Que tous les sites sensibles soient gardés avec au moins deux équipes permanentes il ne doit y avoir aucun temps morts ou brèche dans la surveillance. »

-« Shikaku-san j'attends vos projections et simulations sur les mouvements ennemis avant la fin de la nuit, peut importe si c'est pénible ou non »

-« Pff, pénible de tout façon vu l'adversaire qu'on affronte cela ne servira à rien plutôt aller se coucher» réponds le Nara

-« Votre motivation et enthousiasme sont toujours hautement appréciés, Nara-san.» le ton du sarcasme du vieil homme aurait pu servir de lame pour écorcher un lapin. Son attention passe vers les autres chefs de clan.

« Que tout les clans soit en alerte, je veux que vos domaines soit fermés ainsi que gardés et que tous vos membres soient sur le pied de guerre. Quant aux jonins je veux qu'ils patrouillent dans les rues en collaboration avec les forces de police de fugaku-san et qu'ils soient prêts à intervenir à tout moment. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement arrêter le responsable dés maintenant et le faire avouer, juste une petite heure avec moi et il chantera mieux qu'un canari. » Dis Anko, la seconde du département torture et interrogation avec un sourire de psychopathe qui mettrait la honte au joker.

-« Et pour quel motif l'arrestation ? » répondis le vieil homme

-« Bof ! Terrorisme, complots…, je ne sais pas trop, après tout Konoha est une dictature militaire. Y'a pas vraiment besoin de raisons, je veux dire, On en a déjà enfermé et interrogé pour moins que ça. De plus j'ai acheté de nouveaux jouets récemment. Ce nouveau kit d'accessoires à l'air génial, rien que de penser à la façon de les utiliser je me sens toute chose et… »

-« Merci Anko, j'ai compris l'idée mais ça ira. J'apprécie ton…dévouement, faute d'un meilleur mot et ton zèle à la tache mais je ne suis pas sur que cela soit vraiment payant et que cela empêchera quoi que ce soit. Pour ce que l'on en sait tout ses mouvements pourrais déjà être fait. Il lui suffirait de raconter n'importe quoi en attendant que son plan s'enclenche et on se retrouverait avec des équipes aux mauvais endroits aux mauvais moments. Par ailleurs je suis certain que cela sera même contre-productif sur le long terme pour le village et surtout pour toi. Dois je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'il s'est vengé de toi ? »

Anko ne put que rougir et détourner le regard du vieil Hokage. Honteuse, la tête basse tout en marmonnant. Elle ressemble à une gamine de 8 ans que l'on vient de privé de dessert. Dur de croire qu'il y a encore dix secondes elle était aux portes de l'extase en pensant utiliser son nouveau set de torture.

-« Non Hokage-sama, je préfère éviter ce sujet. » Puis faisant volte-face subitement elle se tourne vers l'assemblée de shinobi derrière elle lance un regard meurtrier et annonce d'un ton féroce.

-« Le premier d'entre vous qui ose ne serait ce que penser ou pire parler de ce qui c'est passé ce jour là va comprendre pourquoi je suis la kunoichi la plus crainte de ce village et pourquoi je suis la seconde en commande au D.T.I » (Département Torture et Interrogation). Il y eut un hochement de tête apeuré général et plusieurs bruits de déglutition.

Il y a plusieurs règles tacites dans Konoha qu'il ne faut en aucuns cas violer :

\- Piquer le repas d'un Akimichi ou lui dire qu'il est gros

\- Se faire prendre à mater dans l'onsen réservé aux femmes (record absolu détenu par Jiraya avec 63 branlées mémorables dont 2 sont entrés dans les annales de Konoha et sont mêmes enseignées en tant que cas d'école aux kunoichis en formation sur la façon de se défendre face aux pervers.)

\- Faire un doigt d'honneur dans le dos d'un hyûga.

\- Aller aux onsens sans être extrêmement vigilante quand Jiraya est dans le village. (pour les femmes)

\- Prononcer le mot jeunesse devant maito Guy.

\- Et enfin énervé ou se mettre à dos Mitarashi Anko avec un spécial combo si vous critiquez ou gâchez des Dangos.

Voyant qu'elle s'est fait parfaitement comprendre et que sa réputation de folle furieuse parle pour elle, elle laisse échapper un petit sourire satisfait et se retourne de nouveau.

-« Bien, je suis heureuse de constater que nous nous sommes compris et je vous remercie de votre bienveillante coopération.»

Hibiki Morino, son supérieur au D.T.I, à coté d'elle ne put que cacher son visage dans sa main droite vaguement gêné du coup d'éclat de sa subordonnée.

De l'autre coté d'Anko, son amie de toujours Kurenai essaya de cacher sans succès un petit fou rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser.

 _-« Anko, tu ne changeras jamais et c'est pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a que toi qui est les trippes nécessaires pour menacer avec succès l'ensemble des chefs de clans et les meilleurs Jonins de Konoha. Avec toi on ne s'ennuie jamais. »_

Sarutobi toussota dans sa main pour regagner l'attention de ses subordonnés.

-« Si personne d'autre n'a quelque chose à dire nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette réunion. »

Faisant un tour de la salle avec son regard il constate que personne ne souhaite prendre la parole

« Nous avons tous beaucoup de pain sur la planche avant l'attaque de demain. Vous avez vos ordres, Rompez.»

Une fois que la salle fut vide Sarutobi s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Le poids de l'âge et des responsabilités se faisant sentir sur les épaules du vieil homme. Il se mit à laisser son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, l'esprit perdu dans ces pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur la photo du quatrième Hokage accroché à coté des autres chefs du village sur le mur de droite.

-« _Si seulement tu était encore là Minato. Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Toi tu aurais été capable d'empêcher cette…absurdité. Franchement, un village de mercenaires surentrainés capables de plier les éléments à leurs volontés et on tremble tous comme une pucelle perdu dans les bois un soir d'hiver, si ce n'était pas si pathétique j'en rirais presque. Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui à actuellement la meilleure place entre toi et moi. Je suis sûr que tu es mort de rire à me regarder me débattre face au foutoir qu'il met dans ce village. On peut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Toi et surtout Kushina pouvez être fiers de lui. A l'âge de12 ans il est déjà capable de faire trembler de peur tout un village de shinobis grâce à ces farces et ses blagues infernales. Quand je pense qu'il a peint le monument des Hokages alors qu'il portait une putain de combinaison orange fluo qui t'arrache la rétine et que personne ne l'a vu faire. Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas son meilleur exploit. Il a réussit à se cacher quotidiennement et à semer mes meilleurs ANBU qui ont des années d'expériences dans la chasse à l'homme. Ses compétences en infiltration et sabotage sont absolument hors-normes, il va être un shinobi d'exception quand il aura murit un petit peu. Le pire c'est que maintenant qu'il a appris le kage-bunshin il va être déchainé et impossible à stopper. Déjà que l'année dernière à été cauchemardesque mais cette année…ce premier avril va être apocalyptique. »_

Pendant ce temps au pied de la tour du Hokage, Tsume Inuzuka et Shikaku Nara marche ensemble vers leurs domaines respectifs. Chacun pensant au mesures à prendre chez eux pour limiter les dégâts, car oui ils en sont la. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne pourront pas échapper aux blagues de Naruto surtout un premier avril _._ Se tournant vers Shikaku, Tsume demanda

-« Alors Shikaku qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire pour demain ? »

-« Pas grand chose c'est presque plus pénible d'essayer d'éviter ces tours que de les encaisser. »

Tsume laissa échapper un petit rire.

-« Bien, vrai »

Shikaku fronça un sourcil

-« Vraiment? si je me souviens bien, la première fois qu'il a piégé ton manoir tu menaçais de le pendre par les balloches avec du fil barbelés. »

Tsume explosa de rire.

-« Oui je me souviens, j'étais furieuse ce jour là, heureusement que ce jeune chiot a eu la bonne idée de se cacher. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a une paire de couilles en acier trempée ainsi que le talent et les capacités d'un vrai shinobi pour nous faire ça tout les ans sans qu'on puisse ni l'attraper ni trouver aucune preuve direct qu'il soit effectivement le responsable de tout ce merdier et pour ça je le respecte. Par tous les kamis je peux même dire que j'ai de l'affection pour ce jeune chiot fou après tous ce qu'il a traversé mais j'ai remarqué une chose, et te connaissant je suis sur que toi aussi. »

-« Tu veux parler du fait qu'il ne se montre vraiment vicieux qu'envers ceux qui sont cruel ou dédaigneux envers lui ? »

-« Exactement je sais que contrairement aux Uchihas des forces de police et à la plupart des grands clans civils, nos sorts ce jour là sont nettement plus enviables. »

Shikaku hocha la tête en guise de réponse, c'est alors qu'une idée lui vient. En examinant les faits c'est tellement évident qu'il se demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu plutôt, Il s'arrête net le regard dans le vague concentrer sur ses pensées. Voyant qu'il s'est arrêté de marcher Tsume demande.

-« A quoi tu penses ? »

-« A un moyen d'éviter efficacement la journée de demain ! »

-« Hein ? » est la réponse la plus intelligente qu'elle put trouver.

-« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et préviens nos amis, si on n'est pas trop manche on peut passer une journée plutôt agréable demain. »

-« Alors là ! Je t'écoute. »

Pendant ce temps un jeune Naruto est en train de mettre une touche finale à son œuvre. Il étouffe un rire démoniaque voir carrément malsain alors qu'il quitte discrètement le quartier général de l'ANBU il ne lui manque plus que les éclairs ou les flammes en arrière plan pour qu'on le prenne pour un méchant de mauvais films.

-« Tout ce passe comme prévu, demain va être grandiose, j'ai même mon plan de secours prêt au cas où. Ah la gloire éternelle du kage-bunshin! Comment j'ai pu faire sans ? »

Descendant la rue principale en longeant les murs il remarque Anko Mitarashi à l'autre bout de la rue prenant une ruelle adjacente sans doute pour retourner chez elle après la réunion au bureau de l'Hokage.

Evidemment qu'il est au courant pour la réunion, franchement, il se fait peut être passer pour un idiot braillard mais avec une jeunesse à éviter les foules de civils et les groupes de shinobis qui veulent lui mettre une raclée sans nom, il à été forcé de travailler ses compétences et son intelligence plutôt vite. Sous la couverture de l'idiot du village se cache une machine à survie et la clé de la survie c'est l'information et l'anticipation. Ca l'étonne d'ailleurs que personnes n'ait encore compris qu'il soit plus malin qu'il en à l'air. Enfin bref, voir Anko lui rappel le tour qu'il lui a fait ce jour là. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Après tout c'était l'une de ces meilleures blagues et elle l'avait cherché carrément…, un peu…okay peu être qu'il s'est un peu emporté ce jour là mais pour sa défense elle avait osé critiquer et rabaisser les saints ramens disant que ce n'était rien comparé au dango qui était eux la VRAI nourriture des dieux. Bien évidemment étant aussi têtus et bruyant l'un que l'autre l'affaire dégénéra vite en conflit publique et se termina par un Naruto annonçant à qui veut l'entendre que ça n'en resterait pas la. Après tout devant une telle hérésie il fallait agir. Aussi dès le soir il mit sa vengeance à exécution. Le destin l'aidant à prouver que les saints ramens sont vraiment du coté des dieux et que les hérétiques doivent être punis car Anko pris une grosse cuite ce soir là. Dés le lendemain elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un costume de princesse rose fluo plein de dentelles et de paillettes avec un maquillage indélébile digne du meilleur peintre en bâtiment. Bien évidemment elle déchiqueta cette abomination mais pour le maquillage elle fut obligée de mettre un léger henge sur son visage. Ce qui bien sur ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses collègues de travail et amis. Heureusement que personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant pour la robe ou sa réputation aurait été ruiné à jamais. Le soir de retour à son appartement, elle trouva Naruto devant la porte avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Avant qu'elle ait pu sortir un kunaï pour lui arracher les parties, il lui montra une photo d'elle dans cette horreur rose fluo et lui dit que si elle reconnaissait la gloire des ramens, là tout de suite, en signe de paix il lui donnerait la pellicule, les photos et un produit pour enlever le maquillage. Anko est bien des choses, violente, bruyante, sadique et même un brin dérangée mais elle sait aussi reconnaitre quand elle est vaincue ainsi que reconnaitre un adverse de valeur mais elle à une réputation à soutenir. Après avoir choppé Naruto avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui donna en pleine rue devant tout le monde un échantillon de son « talent »en tant que membres du D.T.I. Rien de trop méchant il n'est qu'un gosse mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne que là, il s'est attaqué à plus gros que lui. Néanmoins Naruto réussit à ne pas se pisser dessus. Un petit peu impressionnée par cette marque de courage chez un gamin de 12 ans, ils prirent un repas ensemble en guise de traité de paix, elle reconnu la gloire des ramens (du bout des lèvres) et après avoir donné à Anko les photos, la pellicule ainsi que le démaquillant spéciale, Naruto avoua même qu'elle était la plus terrifiante des kunoichis.

-« _C'est vrai qu'Anko est fun. Cependant je sais que si je recommence quelque chose comme ça sur elle, même Hokage-jiji ne pourra pas l'empêcher de me transformer en cobaye pour ses jouets de travail. Brrr._ »

Un frisson descendit le long du dos de Naruto, vraiment, elle peut être la plus terrifiante des femmes celle là.

-« Je pleins le pauvre type qui la mettra vraiment en rogne. »

Cette nuit là fut plutôt calme. On peut appeler ça, le calme avant la tempête.

 **Re, j'espère que ça vous à plu ? En tout cas moi je me suis amusé comme un petit fou à écrire ce chapitre. Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic et même de mon tout premier essai d'écriture. Donc je m'excuse par avance si c'est un peu bancal tant au niveau grammatical qu'au niveau du scenario.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour vous exprimer et dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier essai, si vous avez apprécié ou non. Quels sont les erreurs à corriger. Même une critique négative du moment qu'elle est constructive sera appréciée vu que c'est un moyen pour moi de m'améliorer.**

 **Pour l'histoire en elle-même. Elle fera sans doute deux ou trois chapitres, je préfère commencer modeste pour être sûr d'être a la hauteur et de ne pas vous lâcher en cours de route parce que j'aurais eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Vous avez pu aussi constater que mon chapitre diverge légèrement de l'histoire originale. Le massacre Uchiha n'a pas encore eu lieu et Naruto est plus mature plus doué et moins bête que dans l'original.**

 **Voilà c'est à peu près tout. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2 l'oeil de la tempête

**Yo, bienvenue à vous pour ce deuxième et dernier chapitre de mon histoire Bonne lecture.**

 **Comme d'habitude : Je ne possède aucuns droits sur Naruto sinon je vous assure que le manga se serait fini autrement.**

 _-« Pensées_ »

-« Dialogues »

Chapitre 2 : L'œil du cyclone.

En arrivant ce matin à son bureau, Sarutobi Hiruzen savait que sa journée allait être dantesque et que le calme apparent de la nuit dernière n'était qu'un mince voile de brouillard cachant le précipice plein de piques et d'alligators qui allait fatalement s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Néanmoins rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision absurde qui l'accueilli quand il entra dans son bureau.

Les yeux fermés, se massant les tempes dans un vain effort de stopper la migraine qui commençait à apparaitre, une minute seulement après avoir commencé sa journée, il se mit à penser :

-« Dites moi que je rêve c'est…c'est impossible. C'est forcement une hallucination. Je sais ! C'est un genjutsu, c'est ça ! C'est la seule solution possible ! »

Plaçant ses mains dans le signe de rupture, il libéra une impulsion de chakra en murmurant « KAI ».

Malheureusement, pour lui la vision en face de lui était belle et bien réelle, car lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux rien n'a absolument changé.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers le bureau de son assistante et l'appela :

-« Motoko pouvez-vous venir une seconde s'il vous plait

-« Bien sûr Hokage-sama. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme qui assistait l'Hokage depuis maintenant six ans, se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le vieil homme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ailes de corbeaux noués en un élégant chignon. Une paire de lunette sur un visage délicat et portait un beau kimono uni de couleur mauve. Une fois arrivé devant Sarutobi qui lui masquait toujours la vue vers son bureau, il lui demanda :

-« Dites moi Motoko ! Je présume que vous n'avez vu personne ce matin ? »

-« Non Hokage-sama, je suis arrivée ce matin comme d'habitude à 7h30, puis j'ai vérifié votre planning et vos rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Puis comme tous les jours vous êtes arrivé à 8h00. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Sarutobi fit un pas de coté, montra la pièce du doigt et lui dit.

« Regardez vous-même ! »

Suivant la direction indiquée par l'Hokage, Motoko eu besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre la scène en face d'elle. Pendant ces quelques secondes le visage de la jeune femme perdit progressivement toutes ses couleurs pour à la fin ressembler à un morceau de banquise polaire.

Avec un regard horrifié et une angoisse palpable dans la voix, elle se tourna vers le vieil homme

-« Je vous jure Hokage-sama que je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne sais absolument pas comment cela à pu se produire. Je vous supplie de me croire ! »

-« Du calme Motoko, je sais parfaitement que vous n'y êtes pour rien, je ne vous ai jamais soupçonné, j'essaye juste de… »

«- MHEUUUU. »

Sarutobi ne put même pas terminer sa phrase. Motoko et lui se tournèrent, ils purent alors plonger leurs regards hébétés et désespérés dans celui neutre, voir franchement éteint d'une magnifique vache qui était en train de brouter sobrement les documents trainant sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Une vache, il à réussi à faire entrer une putain de vache dans cette pièce et pour couronner le tout elle est en train de saccager des heures et des heures de travail et par tous les kamis et tout les bijuus comment a-t-il fait pour que personne ne le voit. »

Les paupières, frémissantes, les poings serrés, une veine sur le front au bord de l'explosion et fumant des oreilles comme un vieux chauffe-eau, Sarutobi se mit à marcher d'un pas furieux vers le bovin qui avait maintenant décidé de s'attaquer à son fauteuil.

-« Bon, ça suffit les conneries, j'ai déjà une journée de merde qui m'attends sans que j'ai en plus à évacuer une foutue vache de se bâtiment. Motoko vous pouvez retourner à votre poste et mettre en place un système pour gérer les nombreuses, très nombreuses personnes qui vont venir ici pour se plaindre de choses toutes aussi débiles que cet animal ! »

Le vieil Hokage furieux commença à sauver les papiers qui pouvaient encore l'être tout en lançant à la vache des regards assassins.

Plaçant les documents récupérés sur la petite table basse à coté de lui, il se rappela que les deux ANBU de garde ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés

-« Ou sont ils passés ces deux là ! Neko, Tori, je sais que vous êtes là, je sens vos présences.

-« ….. »

Laissant échapper un peu de son aura meurtrière il rugit :

-« Ce n'est pas le jour je vous préviens ! Ramenez vous immédiatement, c'est un ordre »

A peine a-t-il eu le temps de prononcer la dernière syllabe que deux shinobis apparurent devant lui, un genou à terre et la tête baissé. Tous les deux semblants mal à l'aise.

-« Ne-neko et Tori au rapport Hokage-sama.» bégaya la femme ANBU aux cheveux violet portant un masque de chat.

Si le Hokage pensait avoir une migraine avant d'avoir vu les deux ANBU, il était maintenant certain d'en avoir une. Neko portait un magnifique masque de chat de couleur rose avec de grosses étoiles vertes. Quant à Tori, son masque en forme d'oiseau était maintenant bleu clair avec un arc en ciel lui traversant tout le visage.

-« Dites moi que je rêve ! Je suppose que ces couleurs ne sont pas le résultat d'un choix personnel ? »

-« Non Hokage-sama. La quasi-totalité des masques des membres de l'ANBU ont été repeints de façon similaires, seuls les masques des personnes en service hier soir ont échappés à ce traitement. » Répondis Tori d'un ton franchement gêné

-« Je vois. Je présume que les masques de rechange, ainsi que ceux de la réserve ont subi le même sort ? »

-« En effet »

-« Magnifique ! J'ai maintenant une escouade de clowns d'élites sous mes ordres. Franchement niveau prestance et professionnalisme on repassera, autant vous faire faire des tours de cirque place du marché. Comment a-t-il fait pour faire ça sans qu'aucuns d'entre vous ne remarque quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux kamis pour mériter une journée comme ça ?

Quoi qu'il en soit votre mission dans l'immédiat consiste à me dégager cette vache de là. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Vous la descendez par l'escalier, vous la brûlez, la mangez, la jetez par la fenêtre, je m'en fous complètement tous ce que je veux c'est qu'elle dégage et tout de suite ! C'est clair ?!

-« Oui Hokage-sama. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux ANBU

De retour à son bureau, et préparant une organisation à même d'accueillir toutes les réclamations de la journée Motoko pu voir la scène franchement ridicule de deux ANBU poussant une vache plutôt rétissante vers la porte de sortie

-« La journée va être longue. » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête « Bah, le temps en plus au bureau passera en heures supplémentaires. »

Pendant ce temps sur le domaine Nara

La journée commençait normalement pour la matriarche du clan Nara :

Aller lever son flemmard de fils ou plutôt le traîner littéralement hors du lit par l'oreille jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Cependant c'est à ce moment que les choses commencèrent à devenir étranges. Son mari n'était pas là avec eux autour de la table.

Se tournant vers un Shikamaru toujours dans un état comateux malgré son oreille rouge vif elle demanda.

-« Tu ne sais pas ou est passé ton père par hasard ? »

-« Et comment je le saurais tu viens tout juste de me réveiller de manière si délicate » répondit il en étouffant un bâillement tout en frottant son oreille.

-« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » dit Yoshino sur un ton beaucoup trop doux et mielleux pour être honnête.

« -Non, non, rien du tout. »

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, d'habitude elle était pratiquement obligé de chasser son mari à coup de balai hors de la maison pour le faire aller au travail. Pourtant aujourd'hui, un premier avril, le jour ou Naruto semait tellement de chaos et de dévastation dans son passage qu'il faisait passer un bijuu enragé pour un gamin qui pique un caprice dans un jardin d'enfant, son fainéant de mari était…PARTI PLUS TOT AU TRAVAIL ! Le jour ou justement, il allait être surchargé de boulot et de paperasses pour dispatcher et organiser les patrouilles d'ANBU qui faisaient une véritable chasse à l'homme pour trouver et stopper Naruto. Le jour qui allait être pour lui le plus pénible et fatiguant de l'année et elle n'était même pas obligé de crier ou de lui courir après pour qu'il aille au travail ? C'était louche. Déjà que pour une journée normal il fallait faire des pieds et des mains pour le motiver alors une journée ou il allait être surchargé, elle s'attendait presque a devoir le livrer elle*-même à son bureau pieds et poings liés.

-« Shikamaru dépêche toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner tu as rendez vous avec ton équipe et Asuma-sensei dans moins d'une heure.» dit Yoshino tout en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« -Je sais, je sais, pff pénible. Je sens que cette journée va être fatigante. »

Tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner et en ignorant les commentaires oh combien originales de son fils, Yoshino continua de réfléchir sur la disparation soudaine, douteuse et inexpliquée de son mari si tôt dans la matinée.

« - _Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je serais presque tenté de croire qu'il est parti plus tôt pour faire face à la masse de travail qui l'attends...Non, même pas en rêve, aucunes chances que ce paresseux fasse ce genre de choses même si sa vie en dépendait. Cela laissait donc l'autre option. Il était parti se caché avant que le plan de Naruto se mette en marche et que cela ne lui retombe dessus. Si c'est le cas, je vais l'étriper car cela signifie qu'il m'a laissé en plan pour sauver son cul. Qui c'est qui va éponger les conneries ? C'est bibi ! Encore une fois. Je te jure Shikaku Nara que ce soir quand tu vas rentrer tu vas comprendre ta douleur._

 _Honnêtement je suis fatiguée de faire le rôle de la surveillante. Toujours à devoir râler, crier pour que les choses soient faites. Ils imaginent que ça m'amuse de faire ça, Non ! Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour passer une journée ou je suis normale sans avoir à faire la police dans leurs dos. »_

Shikamaru savait pertinemment que sa mère était une des créatures les plus effrayantes sur cette terre. Par exemple il l'avait déjà vu réduire au silence une meute de ninken (chien ninja) Inuzuka survoltée d'un simple regard. Cependant ce n'était rien comparé à la vision en face de lui. A l'autre bout de la table sa mère, les yeux fermés tout en mangeant son bol de riz du matin, était littéralement enveloppée dans un halo noir et malsain qui semblait refroidir toute la pièce. Son corps tout entier tremblait tandis qu'elle écrasait le bout de ses baguettes entre ses dents. Mais le pire c'était le ricanement malsain qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Saisissant son verre de jus d'orange, Shikamaru compris que son père était un homme mort.

 _« -Papa, là, tu as vraiment merdé, abandonner maman sans la prévenir pour te mettre à l'abri et la laisser gérer tout ça toute seule. Ce soir tu vas en prendre vraiment plein la gueule pour pas un rond. »_

Alors qu'il terminait de penser au sort qui attendait son paternel, Shikamaru remarqua quelque chose d'étrange qui l'inquiéta tout à coup.

« -Maman, t'es sur que le jus d'orange n'est pas périmé, il à un drôle de gout. »

« -Non je ne pense pas, Kaede qui gère l'intendance des repas pour le clan est plutôt vigilante sur ce genre de chose. » répondis Yoshino tout en examinant le pichet de jus d'orange devant elle.

Shikamaru eu un frisson le long du dos.

 _« -Oh non, cet enfoiré de Naruto, il m'a eu. Il savait que le meilleur moment pour m'avoir c'est au réveil alors que je suis encore dans le cirage. »_

Regardant son fils avec un air curieux, elle lui demanda :

« -Pourquoi poses-tu cette question Shikamaru ? »

« -Pour rien m'man de toutes façons il est trop tard vu que j'ai déj … »

Shikamaru allait finir sa phrase quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une intendante alarmée.

« -Yoshino-sama, c'est horrible, j'ai trouvé ce rouleau de parchemin dans la réserve derrière les bouteilles de jus d'orange. »

Prenant le rouleau des mains de l'intendante Yoshino le lu :

«- Yoshino-san, si c'est vous qui lisez ce parchemin alors vous me remercierez plus tard, si vous êtes un autre Nara bah tant pis pour vous » le tout ce terminant par un dessin d'un chibi-Naruto tout sourire faisant un V de la victoire.

Domaine Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka était inquiète, aujourd'hui tout pouvait arriver et comme par hasard sa mère n'était pas là et l'avait laissé gérer le clan. Lui disant que ça lui ferait une bonne expérience quand elle deviendra matriarche à son tour. Ben voyons, si elle disparaissait sans prévenir ce jour là c'était qu'elle était partie se planquer et qu'elle l'avait laissé toute seule pour encaisser à sa place. Elle l'avait mise en plein milieu du champ de tir avec une énorme cible tatouée sur le cul pour pouvoir sauver le sien. Tu parles d'une expérience, c'est la galère, oui ! Seuls les kamis savaient ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

 _« - pourquoi j'ai pas demandée à être en mission pour aujourd'hui, je te jure !_ »se dit Hana.

Tout à coup, une explosion d'aboiements, de grognements et de…..bruits de conserves... retentirent dans tout le domaine. Se dirigeant vers les chenils Hana, elle constata avec effroi, que ces derniers étaient tous ouverts et qu'au milieu de la cour, tous les ninkens étaient en train de courir après une petite ombre aux yeux jaunes brillants, portant un ruban à nœud autour du cou avec des boites de conserve attachées à la queue.

Hana ne put retenir un cri de colère :

-« Oooh putain, va chier Naruto Uzumaki, je te jure que ce soir c'est chasse ouverte sur ton cul. »

Domaine Uchiha et QG de la police Uchiha

L'ambiance était celle des situations de crises au sein du QG de la police. Partout des ninjas allaient et venaient, épinglaient des papiers sur des cartes du village et recevaient des rapports de patrouilles.

On aurait dit une fourmilière. Et comme dans tout bon commissariat ou n'importe quel bureau en situation de stress, le point névralgique de toute cette organisation, le nœud central qui supportait toute l'édifice, c'était…la cafetière, ou du moins le coin café qui tournait à plein régime depuis le début de la journée et qui donnait force et courage à l'ensemble du personnel.

Un dicton célèbre dans la police disait que le travail d'un flic était fait à 50% de compétences et à 50% de mauvais café.

Fugaku circulait dans le QG, une tasse de café à la main, vérifiant que tout tournait comme prévu et que chacun faisait correctement son travail. Il était globalement satisfait jusque là. Les équipes étaient dispatchées comme il le fallait et jusqu'à maintenant ils arrivaient à réguler la situation plutôt correctement. Le seul point noir, c'était que malgré le nombre d'équipes déployées et le renfort de jounins et d'ANBU, ils avaient été jusque là incapables de localiser l'usine à emmerdements connue sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Franchement, ce gamin était l'équivalent d'un gigantesque coup pied dans les couilles.

C'est alors qu'une série de détonations se fit entendre dans les locaux suivi d'un…bruit d'eau ?

Sentant que la situation était en train de merdée à la vitesse du son, Fugaku et quelques membres de son équipes se ruèrent vers les bruits d'écoulement. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes pour voir que toutes, sauf une, avaient été détruites par ce qu'il semblait être des parchemins explosifs.

« -Je m'attendais à pire »

Se tournant vers l'uchiha venant de parler, Fugaku demanda

« -vraiment ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« -ben, quelques chiottes détruites vont être gênant mais ça n'à rien d'insurmontable ou d'abominable. »

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que cela va être aussi simple et aussi facile. »

« -comment ça ? »

Bureau de l'Hokage dans l'après midi :

Sarutobi Hiruzen était épuisé, il était un homme vaincu et brisé. Des petits spasmes nerveux parcoururent son corps reflétant sont état mental plus que précaire. Honnêtement mieux valait parier sur la chasteté de Jiraya que sur sa sérénité d'esprit. Il était seul, le front sur son bureau couvert de petites fissures à force de s'être répétitivement tapé la tête dessus durant cette journée. Les bras ballants, il dégageait autant d'énergie et de volonté de vie qu'un kilo de macaronis cuits. A coté de sa tête, à droite, reposait une pile de flacons d'aspirine vides. A sa gauche se trouvait une pile monstrueuse et précaire de paperasse jetant une ombre chancelante sur le vieil homme. La journée avait été très stressante faute d'un meilleur mot. Le défilé de l'absurdité avait commencé très tôt ce matin et d'une façon plutôt bizarre. En effet la première à prendre un ticket auprès de Motoko pour voir l'Hokage fut Yoshino Nara, jusque là rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant en voyant le sourire radieux sur le visage de la Nara, Sarutobi s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est alors que Yoshino expliqua que Naruto avait versé un plein flacon de stimulants et excitant de combat dans les réserves de jus d'orange du clan ayant pour effet de filer un coup de fouet aux proportions biblique à quasiment tous les Naras présent ce matin là. Elle ajouta sur le ton de quelqu'un ayant vu le paradis de son vivant, que le clan n'avait jamais été aussi actif et que du coup elle allait pouvoir s'occuper d'elle-même pour une fois. Elle termina en disant que Naruto était un saint qui devrait avoir sa statue sur la place du village pour rendre hommage à son génie. Dire que Sarutobi n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée était un euphémisme. Pour lui la seule statue de Naruto qu'il accepterait serait celle le représentant larmoyant, recevant la fessée de sa vie avec une plaque en dessous ou serait marqué le mot « JUSTICE ». Sans déconné, la journée n'avait été qu'une longue et interminable suite de nouvelles et de plaintes toutes plus bizarres et déprimantes les unes que les autres.

-« _Je jure que je suis à deux doigts de tout envoyer chier. Le foutu chapeau d'Hokage, je le visse sur la tête de Danzo, juste pour le voir péter un plomb à essayer de gérer ce merdier pendant que moi je profiterai enfin de ma retraite en rejoignant Jiraya sur la route pour l'aider dans ses … (recherches)_ _tant qu'à avoir mal à la tête autant que ce soit par des problèmes qui ont un grand tour de poitrine_. »

La suite des plaintes et réclamations furent plutôt ordinaires, explosion de farine et de peinture par ci, pièges en tout genre par là, lâché de singes affamées dans le quartier marchand, bref une journée normale pour un premier avril signé Naruto Uzumaki. Cependant deux visites avaient particulièrement marqués son attention. Celles d'Hana Inuzuka et de Fugaku Uchiha.

Pour Hana la blague était drôle sans être franchement méchante et lui-même devait reconnaitre qu'il avait rigolé en entendant Hana raconté les événements.

Naruto avait juste lâché Tora-chan le chat de la femme du daimyo dans les chenils Inuzuka avec une batterie de boites de conserves attaché à la queue. Rien que pour ça il allait être traité comme un dieu par les genins du village.

Ce foutu chat était sujet de ralliement et de fédération pour tout le village. Peut importait la famille, la richesse, les origines civils ou non, que vous soyez homme ou femme, tout les genins, absolument tous, détestaient ce foutu chat qu'il fallait traquer comme un renégat vétéran de classe S, TOUTES LES SEMAINES !

Ce chat à lui tout seul, ne fournissait pas moins de 10% des revenus de missions de konoha. Cela se faisait au prix des nerfs des jeunes équipes mais bon ça leur forgeait le caractère.

Par contre le foutoir que cela avait mis dans le domaine Inuzuka était simplement ahurissant. D'après une Hana Inuzuka au bord de l'explosion nucléaire, il ne faudrait pas moins de deux jours pour remettre la maison en état. A certains endroits la tornade chat terrorisé /chiens excités à carrément traversée des murs entiers laissant un chemin de désolation, de destruction et de poils.

Le cas des Uchihas était par contre beaucoup plus vicieux et cruel. Sarutobi savait que Naruto ne se montrait aussi cruel qu'envers ceux qui le méritait ou qui avait tendance à le persécuter. Mais pour susciter une telle réaction, la situation entre Naruto et la police devait être encore pire qu'il le pensait. Il faudra qu'il surveille ça de plus prêt à l'avenir. Toujours est-il qu'au simple fait de repenser au sort des Uchihas, Sarutobi ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de frayeur et de dégout le secouer de part en part.

 _-« Ne jamais se mettre le gamin à dos, si j'avais encore des doutes là dessus ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Je suis sur qu'avec des idées comme ça il pouvait conquérir un village ennemi à lui tout seul. »_

Naruto avait réussi à voler des doses de laxatifs surpuissants à l'hôpital avant de tout verser dans la cafetière du commissariat à la suite de quoi il avait verrouillé les issues et avait détruit toutes les chiottes sauf une, sur laquelle il avait laissé un simple message.

« Bonne chance »

Le résultat fut apocalyptique. Fugaku avait raconté en détail à l'hokage comment un bataillon de policier en train de perdre une guerre désespéré avec leur cul, se sont précipités aux chiottes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en restait qu'une. Un silence de mort s'était répandu dans la pièce alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les policiers s'étaient regardés avec horreur avant que cette émotion ne soit petit à petit remplacer par une nouvelle : la haine de son prochain, qui, à ce moment précis devint un rival absolu à abattre coûte que coûte

Une cinquantaine de policiers s'étaient alors lancés dans un combat pour savoir qui allait entrer en premier dans le WC pour éviter de littéralement se chier dessus. Le combat fut bordélique, ridicule, court et particulièrement malodorant

Effectivement, il était dur de donner le meilleur de soi-même et encore plus de sortir des techniques comme un coup de pied retourné, alors qu'ils tentaient de se retenir, à moitié plié en deux par la douleur des coliques. Le résultat officiel : 50 policiers à l'hôpital qui s'étaient tous vidés les intestins dans le pantalon et qui étaient actuellement en train de subir un lavage d'estomac. Le bâtiment condamné en attendant de le nettoyé ou de le brûler, la décision était encore en débat et un Fugaku blanc comme un linge qui dut s'arrêter et s'excuser deux fois pendant qu'il lisait son rapport pour éviter de se vider devant son Hokage. Dire que la situation du clan et du poste de police était à chier était une mauvaise blague que l'hokage s'autorisa dans sa tête juste histoire de ne pas succomber au vaste sentiment de déprime et de gêne l'envahissant.

-« Un village entier en alerte et impossible de chopper ce foutu morveux, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux. Parfois je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu devenir pêcheur ou rempailleur de chaise. »

Ailleurs dans Konoha

Pendant que l'hokage réfléchissait sur sa vie et les mauvais choix qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette situation. Un groupe de personnes profitaient étrangement de la journée.

Partout des cris de colère, de surprise ou de déprime résonnaient un peu partout dans le village. Au loin de ci de là on pouvait voir une ou deux volute de fumée s'élevée paresseusement entre deux bâtiment vers un ciel dégagé et radieux. Mais à cet endroit précis tout n'était que calme et sérénité. Le bruit régulier et répétitif du couteau sur la planche à découper amenait un sentiment de paix et de normalité tandis que l'odeur délicieuse de cuisine apaisait l'esprit et laissait deviner un pur moment de plaisir à venir.

-« Je dois dire Shikaku que c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu. »

-« hum! J'approuve. » ajouta Shibi le chef du clan Aburame

-« Merci, Tsume, je suis en effet assez fier de moi. » répondit Shikaku en levant sa coupe de saké dans sa direction.

-« Tout de même, c'est étrange que personne d'autre n'y ait pensé ! » s'exclama Choza tout en dévorant du regard les bols sur le comptoir se remplissant petit à petit de tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

-« Et vous n'avez jamais été attaqué par Naruto, patron ? »

-« non Inoichi, Naruto n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit contre moi, ma fille ou le stand ichiraku ramen. Il a bien trop peur des conséquences pour ça. De plus il nous aime trop pour ça » Répondit Teuchi en souriant au chef du clan Yamanaka.

-« C'est vrai ! A ce stade on peut dire que Naruto est un véritable junkie s'il n'a pas sa dose de ramen au moins une fois par jour. Je suis sûre qu'il a des symptômes de manque. Une fois papa l'a banni pour trois jours. A la fin du deuxième jour, il était littéralement accroché à sa jambe pleurant tout les larmes de son corps et promettant de faire n'importe quoi si on arrêtait cette torture inhumaine. »

Rajouta Hayame en finissant les bols et en les déposants devant les chefs de clan en face d'elle.

\- «Voilà, vos ramens sont prêt. Un miso pour Nara-san, un bœuf avec supplément viande pour Inuzuka-san, un végétarien pour Yamanaka-san, un curry pour Aburame-san et pour finir un super Naruto ultra-deluxe spécial tout suppléments pour Akimichi-san. Bon appétit à vous ! » S'exclama joyeusement la fille du patron.

Un silence de dégustation rythmé par les bruits d'aspirations des cinq compères s'installa tranquillement.

Tout à coup un cri juste derrière eux brisa ce parfait petit moment.

-« Aaaahh, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous ! »

Les chefs de clans se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Naruto Uzumaki visiblement troublé.

-« Non seulement vous avez esquivé ce que je vous avais réservé mais en plus vous prenez toutes les places du stand je ne peux même pas m'installer pour manger. » Ralla Naruto en pointant un doigt tremblant et accusateur dans leur direction.

-« Ca suffit Naruto, ne dérange pas mes clients ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans le village mais ne perturbe pas le bon fonctionnement de mon stand. Ou peut être veut-tu à nouveau te faire bannir ? »

Le changement sur le visage de Naruto se fit instantanément, il passa du rouge colère au blanc cadavérique en moins d'une seconde. Un petit tic à la commissure gauche de sa bouche se manifesta tandis que ces yeux commencèrent à devenir brillants de larmes. Il tomba à genoux et hurla.

-« Nooooon, pitié ! Tout sauf ça ! Je serais gentil, je dérangerai personne, je rangerai mon appartement, je nettoierai le stand, je ferai les courses pour vous, j'envahirai le village caché des nuages promis, juré, mais pas ça. »

A ce moment précis, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus ubuesque pour les chefs de clan. Devant eux se trouvait celui qui terrorisait un village entier remplis de soldats sans jamais se faire prendre et il était réduit à l'état de repentit larmoyant prêt à tout par …un simple chef cuistot !? D'accord c'était le meilleur chef ramen du village mais quand même ça restait un simple civil. Il n'allait quand même pas réussir là ou eux avait échoué ?

Avec un visage satisfait Teuchi répondit

-« Hmm, ok, je te crois, mais souviens toi ce stand est hors-limite, tant que mes clients sont dedans ils sont intouchables ! Si tu as compris, viens! Je vais te faire une commande à emporter. »

Apparemment si. Il avait réussi.

Avant que Teuchi eu même le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto s'était téléporté directement au comptoir, même son père n'aurait pas été aussi vite.

-« Merci Teuchi-jiji! 6 Naruto deluxe pour moi. »

-« Je sais, comme d'habitude. » ricana le vieux cuistot

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire les six bols était prêt et emballés

-« Tiens naruto, ta commande. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu payeras la prochaine fois, je sais que tu n'as pas encore eu ta paye. » Dit Ayame avec un sourire chaleureux

-« Merci, Ayame nee-chan, t'es la meilleure. » puis se tournant vers les chefs de clans qui regardaient la situation avec un air de poule devant un accélérateur de particules

-« Quant à vous, bien joué. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je vous préviens la prochaine fois je vous aurai avant que vous arriviez ici, mais en attendant félicitations ! » Dit il avec un petit sourire plein de challenge.

-« Là-dessus! A plus ! » Ajouta t'il avant de sortir et de sauté sur le toit le plus proche.

-« C'est moi ou l'année prochaine ça risque d'être plus dur pour nous. » dit Inoichi sur un ton un peu incertain.

-« Carrément, il nous à lancé un défi pour l'année prochaine. On a intérêt à être prêt » répliqua Tsume.

Bien des heures plus tard, le soir, dans le clan Nara.

Shikamaru venait tout juste de rentrer. Impossible de rester allongé et encore moins de dormir, il avait été obligé d'aller se dépenser. Lui, obligé d'aller courir pour pouvoir dormir. Un vrai cauchemar.

En rentrant dans la maison Shikamaru remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lumières étaient éteintes et les objets de la cuisine semblaient projeter des ombres difformes et menaçantes partout dans la pièce. Une atmosphère pesante et poisseuse semblait suinter des murs. Un froid glacial qui vous gelait l'intérieur du corps se répandait petit à petit dans la demeure.

Puis il commença à entendre des bruits. Un chuchotement étouffé comme si quelqu'un hurlait à travers un bâillon puis des bruits de griffes ? Ou de quelque chose qui raclait le sol.

Un claquement sec le fit soudain sursauter puis il entendit la voix de sa mère. Oh ! Kamis tout puissants cette voix ! Faussement Calme, douce et suave. Pleine de promesses empoisonnées de plaisir et de réconfort, une voix qui semblait au premier abord vous cajoler. Comme le chant d'une sirène juste avant qu'elle ne vous dévore alors que vous êtes vivant, car sous cette apparence de douceur ne se trouvait rien d'autre que la mort et une douleur sans nom.

-« Aalors, Shikaku ! Comme ça on abandonne sa femme à son sort, pendant qu'on va se cacher avec ses amis ? » Sa mère disait cela sur un ton étrange, un mélange dérangeant entre un chuchotement et un ronronnement extatique. Avant de rajouter :

-« Je te l'accorde. La blague de Naruto était plutôt agréable pour moi, mais il n'empêche que je trouve le principe de laisser ta chère et tendre épouse derrière toi, légèrement…déplaisant. » Tandis qu'un nouveau claquement sec se fit entendre.

Pris par une curiosité coupable et malsaine Shikamaru fit lentement le tour de la table de la cuisine et jeta un œil inquiet dans le couloir dévoré par la pénombre. Il put ainsi voir son père bâillonné, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, les yeux révulsés par la terreur et la folie. Il se faisait trainé dans le couloir par Yoshino qui le tenait d'une seule main par la cheville tandis que de son autre main elle faisait claquer un fouet ?

En baissant les yeux Shikamaru put voir des traces de griffures dans le parquet du couloir laissé par son père qui tentait de toutes ses forces d'échapper à son funeste destin

-« On dirait que je vais avoir besoin de t'éduquer un peu sur la façon de traiter ta femme. Tu n'es pas d'accord mon amour ? »

Il n'y eu pour seule réponse à cette fausse question qu'un long cri étouffé avant que la porte de la chambre parentale ne se referme sur le couple Nara.

-« Ok, je vais dormir ailleurs. Hors de question d'imaginer ou même t'entendre ce qui va se passer là-dedans. Je ne tiens pas à passer 15 ans chez le psy, merci bien. Les femmes en générale et maman en particulier son bien les créatures les plus flippantes de cet univers. Pas moyen que je sorte avec une femme aussi bourrine que ma mère. »

Puis sur ces paroles oh combien prophétique, Shikamaru partit dormir chez Choji.

 **Bon ben voilà, il aura fallu plusieurs années mais elle est enfin finie. Du coup, petite histoire de deux chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'ai pris mon temps je l'avoue. Cependant organisé correctement le chapitre deux à été particulièrement difficile. Un gros merci à ma femme qui m'a beaucoup aidé notamment sur l'orthographe et la conjugaison car sans elle ce serait encore pire. Comme pour le premier chapitre : n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé cette histoire. Même une critique négative du moment qu'elle est constructive elle sera apprécié.**

 **Portez vous bien.**


End file.
